Fifty Shades of Luna Lovegood
by RainyDayReading
Summary: A collection of drabbles and oneshots featuring our favorite Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood! Written for the Fifty Shades Challenge. Overall T rating, but each chapter will have its own rating/warnings. Enjoy!
1. In the Library

**Title:** In the Library

 **Summary:** Luna helps Ginny practice the Accio charm in the Hogwarts library.

 **Rating:** K+

 **Pairings:** Luna/Ginny

 **Challenges:** Can You Make It To The End Challenge - Round 2 - "Write about your OTP in the Hogwarts library."

 **Extra Notes:** Enjoy!

* * *

 **In the Library**

Ginny glared down at her wand in frustration. _"Accio book!"_ she tried again, but nothing happened.

She sighed, slumping down into the cushioned armchair of the Hogwarts library. She had been trying to practice the summoning charm in the Gryffindor Common Room, but Hermione and Ron had gotten annoyed at her shouts and outbursts, so she had come down to the empty library to practice in the quiet.

She tucked a strand of her long red hair behind her ear. _"Accio book!"_

She directed her wand at a nearby bookshelf, hoping to see a book come flying at her, but, once again, the spell failed.

Groaning, Ginny hurled her wand against the library wall. It hit the wood with a thunk and landed softly on the floor.

"You shouldn't throw your wand like that," a soft, familiar voice mused from behind her. "It might break."

Ginny turned around only to see her girlfriend, Luna Lovegood, standing behind her, smiling slightly.

"Hi, Luna," Ginny greeted her.

"Hello," the Ravenclaw girl responded.

It was only then that Ginny realized that Luna's wavy blonde hair was frazzled, and that her pale skin was smudged with dirt.

Ginny frowned in concern. "What happened to you?"

"You see," Luna began, tilting her head slightly to the side, "I was trying to catch Mrs. Norris."

"Filch's cat?" Ginny wrinkled her nose. The hideous cat was their cranky old hall monitor's most prized possession; she was hardly ever let out of his sight. "What do you mean, you were trying to catch her?"

"She was outside," Luna said simply, pointing up to a smear of dirt on her cheekbone. "It was very muddy."

Ginny just shook her head slightly in wonder, reaching up to affectionately swipe the mud off Luna's face. She never knew how Luna always managed to get herself into such strange situations.

"What are you doing down here?" Luna asked. "Why are you so angry with your wand?"

"I've been trying to work on the Accio charm," Ginny explained. "It hasn't been working out so well."

Luna's blue eyes widened a fraction of an inch. "How could you possibly expect it to work, when you're being so cruel?"

"What?"

Luna strode towards Ginny's wand, which was still lying discarded on the floor, and picked it up. "You have to be _kind_ to your wand, Ginny, or it will never do what you want it to do."

Ginny just stared as Luna cradled the wand in her palms.

"Hello, Ginny's wand," Luna said gently. "Can you please help Ginny complete her spells? Please? Thank you."

Ginny just shook her head fondly. Luna was always full of crazy ideas.

Luna handed the wand back to Ginny. "There you go. Now say it again, _nicely."_

Ginny rolled her eyes, but aimed her wand at the bookshelf once more. "Accio book… please?"

The bookshelf began to tremble. Suddenly, dozens of books were flying at Ginny from every direction, burying her in a pile of pages and ink.

Sputtering in surprise, Ginny climbed out of the book-pile that had accumulated on the floor. "It worked!"

Luna beamed at her. "Of course it did."

Ginny backed away from the books and slung her arm over Luna's shoulders. "Are we going to have to clean this up?"

Luna laughed softly, turning her head to give Ginny a kiss on the cheek. "Yes, we have to clean it up."

"That's going to take forever," Ginny muttered under her breath, glancing at the enormous mess on the floor.

"Not if you learn your levitating charm," Luna reminded her.

And as Luna taught Ginny how to _kindly_ ask her wand to make things levitate, the books began to stack themselves back onto the library shelves.


	2. Tea and Snowflakes

**Title:** Tea and Snowflakes

 **Summary:** Ginny and Luna visit Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop.

 **Rating:** K+

 **Pairings:** Ginny/Luna

 **Challenges:** Can You Make It To The End Challenge - Round 2 - "Write about your OTP in Madam Puddifoot's."

Fluff vs. Angst Competition - Team Fluff - Round 1

 **Extra Notes:** Enjoy!

* * *

 **Tea and Snowflakes**

"It's getting cold," Ginny announced as a sharp wind ruffled her red hair.

"Well, I told you to bring a hat, didn't I?" Luna reminded her.

"Yes," Ginny admitted sheepishly. When they were still in the Great Hall back in Hogwarts, she had been so warm and comfortable and hadn't listened to her girlfriend when Luna told her to bring a hat for their date in Hogsmeade. But now that they were actually _in Hogsmeade,_ the bitter, early-winter chill had tinged Ginny's entire face with red.

Luna sighed softly. "Oh, Ginny. Now what? We just got here- we can't go back to the school already."

"How about we stop at Madam Puddifoot's?" Ginny suggested. "I could go for a hot coffee right about now."

"Okay," Luna smiled, taking Ginny's hand in her own and lacing their fingers together.

They made their way down the street and towards the small, bright pink shop down at the corner.

The moment they pushed open the door, the store bells tinkling at their arrival, Ginny made a face. She had forgotten how _frilly_ the tea shop was- each table was decorated with dainty lace, and the room reeked of flowers and herbs.

"Ugh," Ginny grumbled. "It's so… _gross_ in here."

"You're the one who suggested this place," Luna replied, amused.

"That's only because they have good drinks."

Luna chuckled softly, and the two girls made their way over to a small table in the corner of the room.

Madam Puddifoot, the owner of the tea shop and a very short, plump woman, her black hair done up in a tightly coiled bun, made her way over to them. She wiped her hands on her apron. "What can I get you, loves?"

"One coffee for me," Ginny said.

"And I'll have a tea, please," Luna added with a smile.

Madam Puddifoot nodded kindly and waddled away from their table to go and prepare their drinks.

Ginny's gaze flickered around the shop. It was unusually quiet and empty- usually there would be at least a few more couples sitting at the tables, but, today, she and Luna were the only ones.

They sat in comfortable silence for another moment, until Luna suddenly cried out.

"Look!"

Ginny startled slightly and swiveled in her seat so she could see what Luna was pointing at.

Outside the shop window, snow had begun to fall, blanketing the streets with a layer of white.

"The first snow of the year," Luna murmured dreamily.

Madam Puddifoot returned to their table and handed them their drinks. As Ginny brought the steaming mug of coffee to her mouth, she watched the pale flakes flutter gently to the ground.

Ginny looked away from the window and faced Luna once more, finding the blonde girl staring at her with a wide grin.

"What?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"Nothing," Luna said happily, clasping Ginny's hand across the table. "I'm just happy."

Ginny laughed softly. "Me too, Luna. Me too."


	3. Reading with Nargles

**Title:** Reading with Nargles

 **Summary:** Ginny finds Luna in the library, and Luna helps Ginny with an essay.

 **Rating:** K+

 **Pairings:** Ginny/Luna (but they don't really act "romantic" in this chapter)

 **Challenges:** The Alphabet Challenge - Prompt Used: Bookcase

 **Extra Notes:** Enjoy!

* * *

 **Reading with Nargles**

Ginny shivered, hugging herself tightly. The early-November chill in the air had seeped into the Hogwarts corridors, always leaving her with a feeling of lingering cold.

The sun had long since set, and even though it was getting extremely late, Ginny was on her way to the library. After eating dinner, she had been completely eager to curl up beside the Gryffindor fireplace and relax, but she had remembered in complete and utter horror that she had forgotten to do her Divination essay.

So, even though the clock ticked past nine at night, she needed to flip through some dusty old books and gather research.

Ginny entered the library, pushing open the wide doors and entering the pitch-black room.

She pulled her wand out of the pocket of her school robes.

 _"Lumos,"_ Ginny whispered. Her wand began to glow, the light illuminating the many rows of bookshelves scattered around her.

She began to walk down the aisles of books, using her wand to skim over the titles written across the spines.

Suddenly, she froze in her tracks.

Just past the next bookshelf, she could see the soft glimmer of another light. Someone else was in the library.

Ginny cautiously crept forward. Now she could hear a faint voice; and though whoever it was had a very quiet tone, Ginny recognized the voice immediately.

"Luna?"

Ginny poked her head around the bookshelf. And there she was; her girlfriend was sitting cross-legged on the floor, a wide volume open on her lap. She was reading a passage from the book aloud, even though there was nobody there to listen to her.

Luna's blue eyes flicked up from the page, and she smiled. "Ginny!"

Brow furrowing slightly, Ginny made her way over and took a seat across from the blonde-haired Ravenclaw. "What are you doing here so late at night?"

"The Nargles were pestering me again," Luna sighed. "I thought that maybe they would quiet down if I read them a story."

Ginny couldn't help but smile fondly; she always found Luna's theories about Nargles and other invisible creatures incredibly endearing. "And? Have they quieted down?"

"They left when you came," Luna replied, eyes twinkling. "They're watching us from behind that bookshelf." She gestured vaguely to the shelf behind Ginny's head.

Ginny turned to the shelf. It looked completely Nargle-free.

"Anyway, why did you come down here so late at night?" Luna asked.

Ginny's attention snapped away from the bookshelf and back to her girlfriend. "I forgot to do my Divination essay," Ginny sighed.

Luna smiled kindly. "I can help you with it, if you'd like."

Ginny beamed at her in relief. Luna had a strange knack for writing- it was probably in her blood, since her father was the editor of the Quibbler magazine and all.

"Thanks, Luna," Ginny said gratefully.

Luna hopped to her feet and extended her hand, helping Ginny up. "Come on. I'll ask the Nargles where to find a helpful book for us."

Ginny sighed good-naturedly as Luna hurried across the library.

"I wish I had a Time-Turner," Ginny said aloud. "Then I could just sweep into the future, grab my finished essay, and be done with it."

"That wouldn't work at all," Luna said from across the carpeted aisle, "because you're not writing it now, so there would be no finished essay in the future."

Ginny didn't respond; she knew Luna was right. There was no shortcut to this, no magical way that her essay could write itself for her-

"Wait!" Ginny remembered suddenly. "What about a Quick-Quotes Quill?"

Luna wrinkled her nose. "A Quick-Quotes Quill? No, Dad says to never use those. They twist your words, Ginny."

"Come on," Ginny insisted. "Then I can just talk, and the quill will write down everything for me! It'll get done so much faster!"

"We don't even _have_ a Quick-Quotes Quill," Luna reminded her.

"Yes we do," Ginny grinned. "Last month, Hermione snitched one from that awful reporter, Rita Skeeter."

"Hermione?" Luna interrupted, looking thoughtful. "Never thought as her as one to steal."

"It was _Rita Skeeter's,"_ Ginny reminded her. "That woman is pure evil. It's okay to steal from her. Anyway, Hermione hid it in this bookshelf somewhere in here… now, where was it…?"

She chewed on her lower lip. She knew the bookshelf had been towards the back of the library, and it was filled with thick, old history books coated in dust. Books that nobody ever touched, so the quill would have no chance of being found…

"I remember where it is!" Ginny exclaimed, hurrying forward and disappearing between the rows of shelves.

"Ginny, wait!" Luna cried, dashing after her.

By the time Luna caught up to her girlfriend, Ginny was kneeling before a wide, wooden bookshelf. She removed a huge volume from the lowest level of the case and flipped it open. There, tucked between the pages, was an acid-green writing quill.

"Perfect," Ginny said in satisfaction. She shut the book and replaced it on the shelf. Then, with the light of her wand still shimmering brightly, she pulled a piece of rolled-up parchment from the pocket of her robes and unfolded it. It was blank.

Ginny had seen Rita use the Quick-Quotes Quill multiple times, but she had never actually done it herself. She placed the edge of the quill in her mouth, wetting it, and then balanced the tip carefully on the parchment. The green quill practically jumped out of her hand and hovered over the parchment, quivering in anticipation.

"Okay," Ginny breathed. Luna knelt on the floor beside her, watching in curiosity as Ginny began to speak. _"Divination Essay. Written by Ginny Weasley._ Um… Luna, what do you know about Divination?"

Luna just shrugged.

"Um…" Ginny continued, "let's see… I have to predict my future, just like Professor Trelawney said, but I have no idea how to do that."

"Oh, that's easy," Luna smiled. "On November eighth, Ginny will get a perfect score on her Transfiguration exam." The quill began to move, scribbling furiously. "On November ninth, Ginny and I will have a picnic by the lake, which will be frozen, and it will start to snow. On November tenth, Ginny will accidentally sleepwalk and wake up in the morning in the middle of the Gryffindor common room. On November eleventh-"

"Luna," Ginny interrupted. The girl paused and looked up expectantly.

The quill stopped writing, as if puzzled.

"How do you know all this?" Ginny asked. "How do you… can you see the future?"

"Nobody can see the future, silly," Luna replied teasingly.

"So… you're just making this all up?"

"Of course not."

"Then…" Ginny struggled to find an explanation. "How? How do you know?"

Luna laughed softly. "That's easy. The Nargles told me."

As Luna continued to dictate Ginny's essay, Ginny just shook her head, amazed.

After all, who knew?

Maybe Nargles were real after all.


	4. Letters

**Title:** Letters

 **Summary:** Ginny finds old letters of Luna's in the Shrieking Shack.

 **Rating:** K+

 **Pairings:** Ginny/Luna

 **Challenges:** Can You Make It To The End Challenge - Round 2 - "Write about your OTP in the Shrieking Shack."

Once Upon A Time Characters Category Challenge-tition - Competition: Anna - "Write about Luna Lovegood."

200 Different Pairings Challenge - #130 - Ginny/Luna

 **Extra Notes:** Enjoy!

* * *

 **Letters**

Ginny knew about the Shrieking Shack. Hermione had told her about it months ago- she knew that it wasn't really haunted, she knew about Professor Lupin's transformations, and she knew about the secret passage that connected it to the Hogwarts grounds.

What she _didn't_ know was that Luna had been spending time there.

It was late November, and the sun set earlier and earlier each day. Ginny was about to head back up to the Gryffindor Common Room to get cleaned up after Quidditch practice when she heard a rustling sound coming from a short distance away.

Frowning, Ginny squinted through the darkness. She could vaguely make out the form of a girl hurrying away from the Whomping Willow Tree, and when she saw a flash of distinct platinum-blond hair, she immediately recognized the girl as Luna.

But… why would Luna be near the Whomping Willow tree? It was common knowledge that the tree was vicious, lashing out at anyone who came near it.

The only reason, Ginny decided, would be if Luna had been in the Shrieking Shack… but why she would be there, Ginny had no idea.

That was why Ginny decided to investigate. She crept towards the tree, glad that her Quidditch gear would at least offer her _some_ protection, and managed to avoid a few rather nasty swings from its branches before finally being able to cast the spell that froze the tree in place. She ducked a few more protruding leaves and pieces of bark and poked the knothole curled into the trunk.

Immediately, the tree went still, and the secret passage slid open.

.oOo.

By the time Ginny had walked all the way through the passage and into the Shrieking Shack, she was thoroughly exhausted.

The place looked just like the rumors described it- paint peeling off the walls, dust coating every surface, and walls that rattled with every breath of wind that swept through the empty space.

Frowning, Ginny peered through the blackness. The only light she had to see by was the sliver of moonlight glimmering through a cracked window.

 _"Lumos,"_ she whispered, pulling her wand out of her pocket. The moment the tip of her wand began to glow, she felt calmer, more at ease.

She instantly saw the footprints left in the dust on the wooden floor. They led to a spot in the center of the shack, where an entire circle of dust had been cleared away, as if somebody had been recently sitting there.

Ginny followed the footprints and sat down in the clean space, moving her wand around to cast light across the floor.

And… _there!_

The corner of the floorboard to her left was sticking out slightly. She tugged at it, and it came loose.

Hidden beneath the loose board was a small cardboard box. Frowning, Ginny removed the box and held it in her lap. Across the top, written in dark ink were the words: _Property of Luna Lovegood. Do not read unless you are a gathering Wrackspurt._

Ginny smiled. Peeling the flaps of the box open, she glanced inside.

She was surprised to find a collection of loose sheets of parchment, each covered in scribbles.

She removed the first piece of parchment, her eyes darting across its yellowing surface and began to read.

 _Dear Diary-_

Ginny paused, a chill running down her spine. The last time she had seen those words… well, it wasn't exactly a happy memory. She forced the thoughts of the Dark Lord's evil journal out of her brain and focused back on Luna's writing.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _This isn't really a diary. I know that much. It's just a piece of paper that I'm going to hide in a box forever. I just need to pour out my feelings right now, and this is the only way to do it._

 _It's my first year at Hogwarts, and I really like it. I mean, I like learning magic! It's fun! But I miss my daddy. He writes me letters. He asks me if I have friends, and I tell him that I do. But I'm lying._

 _I don't have any friends here. Kids are mean to me. Yesterday, my shoes were missing. I thought that Nargles took them, but it turns out that it was just a few Slytherins playing a joke. I just smiled when they told me that they were pranking me. I just smile every time they call me "Loony."_

 _Don't worry. I never let anyone see me cry._

 _I pretend that it doesn't hurt, but it does. I just want to make friends. I don't know why everybody always tries to hurt my feelings. I'm trying to be nice. All I want is a friend._

 _Okay, Diary. I'm tired. It's getting late. Goodbye for now._

 _Love, Luna._

Ginny felt a tear run down her cheek. She didn't bother brushing it away. It hurt her to imagine little eleven-year-old Luna, hunched over parchment in the dark, scribbling away her sorrows as she struggled not to cry.

Sniffling, Ginny pulled another parchment out of the box.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's Luna again. Today, I woke up and found that somebody poured spiders onto my bed while I was sleeping. I didn't know that Ravenclaw girls could be so mean, but I guess they can be._

 _Anyway, I cried a little bit. I accidentally crushed one of the spiders while I was sleeping. I didn't mean to kill it. My dorm mates just laughed at me._

 _I freed the spiders that were still alive though, don't worry. They're happy and safe in the forest now._

 _I have to go. Bye._

 _Love, Luna._

Ginny swiped her sleeve across her face, trying to dry her dampened cheeks. She reached into the box and started to read yet another piece of parchment.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I haven't written in almost three years, and I'm sorry. I haven't really felt the need to- everything just kind of stayed the same. But today is a good day- it's my third year in Hogwarts, and I finally managed to make some friends._

 _First, I met up with a lovely ghost in an abandoned bathroom. She seems just as lonely as me. I'm sure we'll make great friends!_

 _I also talked to a boy named Harry Potter. He's famous, you know. He introduced me to his other friends, Ron and Hermione. They treated me like I was a human being, even if I was a little strange._

 _I also met Ron's younger sister, Ginny. I really like her. I hope to be her friend one day, too._

 _Bye, Diary!_

 _Love, Luna._

Ginny was full-on sobbing now. It broke her heart to think of how alone Luna must have felt and how happy simply having a friend had made her.

"Ginny?"

Ginny startled, almost falling over. Behind her was Luna, blue eyes wide, staring anxiously at the open box in her hands.

"I- I came back- I forgot my quill-" Luna stammered.

Ginny stood up abruptly and walked over to her girlfriend, pulling the Ravenclaw into her arms.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Luna," she whispered. "You didn't deserve to be bullied."

Luna didn't respond, only hugged Ginny tighter.

"Do you still write?" Ginny asked after a moment of silence.

"No," Luna replied. "I haven't felt the need to. Until today."

"Why today?" Ginny whispered, anxiety growing in her stomach. "Did something bad happen?"

"Check the box for yourself," Luna replied softly.

Ginny pulled away from Luna, kneeling back down in front of the box. There was still one remaining leaf of parchment inside that she hadn't touched. Carefully and gingerly, she unfolded it, dreading what she would find.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I haven't written in so long. I know. And I'm writing today because I'd just like to leave behind this whole journal thing on a good note._

 _I won't be writing anymore. I don't need to. I have friends now. And I have a girlfriend. Remember Ginny Weasley, the one I told you about? She's amazing. And I'm so grateful for her._

 _So, yeah, this is my last letter. Goodbye, Diary. And thanks._

 _Love, Luna_

 _P.S. - If any Wrackspurts come near this box, feel free to let them use these papers to build their nests. Winter is coming, and Wrackspurts like to use shredded paper as nesting material._

Ginny laughed through her tears. "Oh, Luna," she whispered, standing up again so that they were face-to-face. She took hold of the other girl's hands.

Neither of them said anything. They just stood there, smiling at each other and crying slightly. There was nothing that needed to be said.

Together, hand-in-hand, they turned around and left the box abandoned on the floor.

The only use it would have now would be to help the Wrackspurts build their winter nests.


	5. Think Happy Thoughts

**Title:** Think Happy Thoughts

 **Summary:** Dementors arrive in Hogsmeade.

 **Rating:** K+

 **Pairings:** Ginny/Luna

 **Challenges:** Can You Make It To The End Challenge - Round 2 - "Write about your OTP in the Leaky Cauldron."

Once Upon A Time Characters Category Challenge-tition - Competition: Kristoff - "Write about a character who is supportive."

The Christmas Character Challenge - Fairy Lights - "Write about Luna Lovegood."

Pairing Scenario Challenge - Round 1 - "Write about your OTP in Hogwarts, or write a fic about your OTP where the word 'Hogwarts' is mentioned at least once."

 **Extra Notes:** Enjoy!

* * *

 **Think Happy Thoughts**

It was surprisingly warm, for November, Ginny thought as she and Luna strolled through the crowded streets of Hogsmeade, hand-in-hand. They hadn't even needed to wear caps or gloves before leaving Hogwarts, and the slight, cool breeze brushing against her face was nicely refreshing.

"Look," Luna said suddenly, pulling Ginny out of her thoughts.

Ginny turned and followed her girlfriend's gaze. There, pinned up to the lside of a store wall, was a printout of an article from _The Quibbler._

"See?" Luna beamed proudly. "Not _everybody_ disregards Daddy's magazine."

Ginny smiled back at her. However, before she could respond, a sudden cold swept through the air, chilling her to the bone.

The loud chatter in the Hogsmeade square dimmed to a hushed murmur as people glanced around in confusion, rubbing their arms in attempts to keep warm.

Ginny turned to Luna, whose breath was frosting in the air.

"It's- s- so cold," Luna stammered out, teeth chattering.

Ginny managed a nod.

And then there was a scream. One single, lone scream shattering the tense quiet.

All of a sudden, Ginny knew what it was.

And judging by the look of absolute terror in Luna's large blue eyes, she knew what it was too.

 _"Dementors,"_ both girls whispered together.

Ginny knew how much Dementors had always affected Luna- she wasn't sure why, but every time a Dementor was near, Luna seemed to shut down. The sunlight that usually radiated out of every graceful move faded, leaving her looking pale and soulless. The only other person Ginny knew of that reacted so strongly was Harry Potter.

"Come on," Ginny demanded, clutching Luna's hand more tightly than before. With that, she broke out into a run, dragging Luna along behind her.

Stumbling over her own legs and pushing harshly past mobs of people, Ginny pulled Luna into the nearest shop she could find- The Leaky Cauldron.

The inside of the pub was considerably warm, and was cozy and bright compared to the iciness outside.

Ginny sat down in the nearest booth, hugging Luna close to her.

"Luna?" Ginny asked slowly. "Are you… alright?"

Luna just shook her head. Her eyes were glassy, teeth chattering, hair drained of its usual golden hue.

"My mother," Luna whispered. "She… she died, Ginny,"

"Shh," Ginny soothed, "I know, I know. It's okay."

Luna's eyes fluttered. "There's nothing good left, anymore, Ginny. Everything's gone. No hope. No love. No joy."

"It's going to be okay," Ginny murmured, trying to feel brave, but in truth, she was just as helpless as Luna was. "Think happy thoughts, Luna. Think happy thoughts."

Tears began to stream down Luna's face. "I don't have any happy thoughts."

"Yes you do!" Ginny assured her, pulling her closer. "Think… think about your friends, Luna. Think about _us._ Do you remember when we went stargazing over the summer?"

Luna nodded silently.

"Great!" Ginny exclaimed, thrilled that Luna was still responsive. "Do you… do you remember when you, me, Hermione, and Ron accidentally locked ourselves in Professor Dumbledore's office?"

Luna cracked a smile at that. "Hermione… was so nervous."

Ginny grinned. "Yeah, she was. And do you remember when… when…" She faltered, racking her brain to come up with memories happy enough that would make Luna forget her pain.

"Do you remember when we went for a walk?" Luna asked, her voice quiet and unsure. "It was last winter, I think. And we walked on the edges of the Forbidden Forest, and I tried to show you a thestral."

"I remember," Ginny said, eyes widening. "I remember that!"

Luna looked up at her, smiling. Her face was streaked with tears, but she looked like _Luna_ again.

"Thank you, Ginny," she said softly, glancing around the dimly lit pub in a sort of wonder. "I'm not cold anymore."

Ginny smiled back. "Yeah," she agreed. "Me neither."


	6. Amongst the Ink and Pages

**Title:** Amongst the Ink and Pages

 **Summary:** Eleven-year-old Ginny and twelve-year-old Luna's first meeting.

 **Rating:** K+

 **Pairings:** Ginny/Luna

 **Challenges:** Can You Make It To The End Challenge - Round 2 - "Write about your OTP in Flourish and Blotts."

Once Upon A Time Characters Category Challenge-tition - Competition: Merlin - "Write about a Ravenclaw."

The Christmas Character Challenge - Gingerbread - "Write about Ginny Weasley."

 **Extra Notes:** Enjoy!

* * *

 **Amongst the Ink and Pages**

Molly Weasley held her daughter's hand tightly, terrified of losing the small girl in the crowd. Even though her shock of flame-red hair would probably make her very easy to spot, the mobs of people flooding Diagon Alley for back-to-school supplies worried her.

"Mum, you're hurting me!" Ginny complained.

Molly glanced down at their intertwined fingers, realizing that she was crushing the bones in Ginny's slim knuckles.

"Sorry, Ginny," she sighed, pushing one of her dark red curls out of her face and letting out a groan. "We have _so much_ shopping to do before we meet up with the boys and your father."

"You don't have to take it out on my hand, though," Ginny grumbled. "Besides, it's Fred's fault that we have to do any shopping at all, really."

It was true. For Ginny's first year of Hogwarts, she usually would have been receiving the typical hand-me-down textbooks from Ron- after all, that was what the Weasleys had done every year. However, Fred had somehow managed to get his textbook eaten by a rogue hippogriff, which meant that Molly would have to take Ginny to Flourish and Blotts and get her a brand new one.

Molly sighed again. And they were so tight on money these days, anyway.

They finally reached the small bookstore, and Molly pushed open the door.

She tugged Ginny through the doorway, the tension in her shoulders easing when she realized the shop was nearly empty, except for another little girl and her father.

Ginny pulled her hand out of Molly's grasp and went wandering through the aisles of books, her eyes going wide as she took in the full array of magical titles.

Molly noticed as the other girl approached Ginny- maybe a year older, this girl was blonde and blue-eyed, wearing typical Hogwarts robes, a Ravenclaw scarf, and bright red shoes.

"Hi!" Molly heard the girl say to her daughter. "I'm Luna!"

"Hi," Ginny responded, smiling almost shyly. "Ginny Weasley."

"It's wonderful to meet you, Ginny," Luna said, grinning. "You aren't in my year, are you? I feel like I would have recognized you."

"Er, no," Ginny stammered. "I'm, um, just starting this year."

"Oh!" Luna beamed. "Best of luck! It's very fun, I promise. Maybe we could even be friends there?"

Molly watched as a faint blush appeared on Ginny's cheeks. She knew how long her daughter had been yearning for friends- the only people she really had were her brothers and all of _their_ friends, and she had been getting increasingly tired of their boyish antics.

"I'd love to be friends," Ginny smiled.

Luna seemed thrilled. She took Ginny's hand and led her through the shelves, pointing out specific books and talking animatedly.

Molly's lips quirked upwards, amused. She had a feeling that Luna and Ginny were going to stay very good friends for a long, long time.

Maybe the fact that Fred had forced them to go out and buy new books wasn't a completely bad thing after all.


	7. and then i died

**Title:** and then i died

 **Summary:** There were two outcast Ravenclaws in history.

 **Rating:** K+

 **Pairings:** None

 **Challenges:**

HPFC

Shay's Epic Board Game Challenge - Dominion - "Write about someone with several layers."

Hogwarts

Writing Club - Cookie's Crafty Corner - "Knitting Fundamentals ; Cast-On ; Write about characters meeting for the first time."

Writing Club - Lizzy's Showtime - "1. Hello! - (situation) an unexpected visitor."

Writing Club - Sophie's Lyric Alley - "1. I am not a stranger to the dark."

Writing Club - Ami's Audio Admirations - "15. One Million - Write about someone who is one-in-a-million."

Writing Club - Em's Emporium - "19. Rainy (RainyDayReading) - Write about a saintly character."

Writing Club - Lo's Lowdown - "Character-Based Prompts ; Penelope Garcia ; (character) Luna Lovegood."

Writing Club - Bex's Bazar - "Other Elephants in Pop Culture ; 5. Tantor ; Write a fic in the friendship drama."

QLFC

Seeker: Appleby Arrows - Round 8 (The Korean Wave) - "K-Drama - Oh My Ghost - a relationship of any sort between a ghost and a human."

The Golden Snitch

Centaurus, Aurora - Through the Universe Challenge - "97. Lunar Eclipse - (character) Luna Lovegood."

Room of Requirement

Wand Wood Category Challenge - Popular - "Write about a 'light' character."

The Ultimate Hogwarts House Competition - Ravenclaw - "237. (genre) friendship."

 **Extra Notes:** Enjoy!

* * *

 **and then i died**

"... and then," Myrtle was saying to no one in particular, _"I died."_

She squealed slightly, relishing the terrifying thrill that shot up her spine every time she told the story of her death. What did it matter if there was no one to tell it to? It was a good story, and she wasn't only a fantastic storyteller but a great listener as well.

She swished her feet in the toilet water in front of her, letting it splash up against the sides of the bowl. Now that she was done with her story, she was once again bored.

"That was an interesting story," piped up a small voice from behind her.

Myrtle shrieked, so startled she accidentally flushed herself down the toilet.

When she pulled herself back up again through the pipes and climbed, muttering ungracefully, out of the toilet, she found a little girl staring at her with wide blue eyes. She was wearing a Ravenclaw scarf over her Hogwarts robes, and seeing the pattern of bronze and blue made Myrtle's heart twang painfully.

She had been a Ravenclaw, once upon a time.

"How long ago did you die?" the little girl asked, toying idly with a lock of her blonde hair.

Myrtle scowled, quickly recovering from the shock of seeing her. "Who sent you?" she snapped. "Because tell them that- that _Moaning Myrtle_ -" she cringed at the name "- is _not_ in the mood to be bothered today."

Without warning, tears welled up in her dark eyes, pooling behind her glasses. Did these Hogwarts students have nothing better to do than send first years to torment her?

Even as a ghost, they wouldn't leave her alone.

Myrtle's bottom lip trembled. She could feel the tears coming on; being a ghost was a very emotional process, and she constantly found herself subject to violent mood swings.

And then she was sobbing furiously, crying into her hands. A few of the sinks across the girls' bathroom went haywire, their faucets spraying water.

"Why will nobody leave me _alone?"_ Myrtle wailed. "Just _go away!"_

"I didn't mean to make you cry," came the solemn reply, and Myrtle sniffed in surprise, peering up at the girl through watery eyes. That was the first time anybody actually _apologized_ for upsetting her.

It made her feel a little bit like an actual person.

"Are you going to… throw things at me?" Myrtle asked cautiously, hiccuping slightly and preparing to brace herself.

The girl tilted her head. "Why would I do that?"

Myrtle took a shaky breath. "That's what people normally do."

The girl nodded sympathetically. "I know how _that_ feels. Getting hit with something in the head is quite painful, isn't it?"

"Yes!" Myrtle exclaimed, sitting up eagerly. Then she frowned. "Well, not _painful_ for me, exactly, since I'm a ghost. But _very_ uncomfortable."

The girl plopped down cross-legged on the bathroom floor- something that stunned Myrtle, because, first of all, who would want to sit on a dirty bathroom floor?

And, second of all…

Did this girl plan on _staying?_

"Who are you?" Myrtle found herself asking.

"Luna Lovegood. And you?"

"Er- don't you know who I am already? The entire school likes to gossip about me, and, once every couple of months, torment me."

Myrtle couldn't help the whininess in her voice, she really couldn't.

"Well, I don't think that's a proper introduction, do you?" Luna asked calmly. "The only person who should be able to introduce yourself is you. Call yourself what you would like to be called."

Myrtle wasn't really sure what to make of that. The advice was a little strange, and oddly worded, especially coming from a girl so young; then again, she supposed it was good advice.

"I'm Myrtle Warren," Myrtle said, and she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her lips. When was the last time anyone had referred to her by her _real_ name?

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Myrtle," Luna said with a polite grin. There was a moment of silence, in which a dark shadow passed briefly over Luna's face.

"Are you okay?" Myrtle asked. The question came out quieter than she expected, mostly because she _recognized_ the expression Luna wore. It was the same one _she_ had worn, dozens of times, nearly five decades ago.

"I'm brilliant," Luna said brightly, smiling. Her pearly white teeth shone.

Myrtle frowned. "Liar," she sang softly. "What did they do to you?"

Luna clenched her small fists. "Nothing," she whispered back, but her voice was shaking.

Myrtle sighed to herself. This was certainly turning out to be an interesting day- first she had gotten an unexpected visitor, then she had burst into tears, and now her unexpected visitor also seemed to be on the brink of weeping.

Very interesting indeed.

Luna took a deep, steadying breath. "It's okay, Myrtle. They don't bother me. But… the Wrackspurt was _just_ getting around to trusting me, and they _ruined_ it! And then he flew away…"

Myrtle blinked. "What's a Wrackspurt?"

"It's a creature," Luna answered, almost defensively. She took another shuddering breath. "Anyway, I'm alright. Used to it. Thank you, Myrtle."

She was most definitely not alright. Myrtle could see it, clear as day.

"Do they bother you often?" Myrtle asked, genuinely curious. She tapped a finger to her chin. "They bothered _me_ often. Threw lots of things, pushed me down a lot."

Luna shook her head. "They don't do that to me. They just… take my things, sometimes, and hide them. And I hear them making fun of me." Her voice lowered conspiratorially. "They think I don't notice, but I do. Sometimes, they tell me that I shouldn't be a Ravenclaw because I'm not smart enough."

Myrtle's eyes widened. "Sure you are. How old are you?"

"Twelve."

"You look younger," Myrtle blurted. Luna just shrugged, unoffended.

"Don't you ever want to get them in trouble?" Myrtle asked. Back when she had been alive, she had been a _huge_ tattletale. It had always been pettily satisfying when her peers were scolded for whatever they had done to her.

"Of course not," Luna responded easily, surprising her. "Why would I do that?"

"Because," Myrtle sputtered. "Just- just _because_."

Luna smiled, albeit a little sadly. "It's not their fault, Myrtle. Not everyone is as lucky as me. My daddy taught me how to be nice."

"And your mum?"

Luna fell silent, and Myrtle immediately backtracked. "I mean, now I know why you're a Ravenclaw," she said hastily.

Luna looked at her curiously. "Why?"

"Because that's a very smart and mature thing to do," Myrtle nodded, trying to sound sage. "We Ravenclaws are smart that way."

Luna cracked a smile- a real one this time. "Next time, if you want, I can bring you my journal. I'll show you my drawings of Wrackspurt."

Myrtle practically beamed. "There's a next time?"

"Of course!" Luna laughed. "We're friends now." She licked her lips hesitantly. "Right?"

"Sure," Myrtle shrugged, like it was no big deal, but in reality, her heart was overflowing with a honey-like warmth. "Friends."

It was her first real friend she'd ever made at Hogwarts.


End file.
